


Naughty or Nice

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Elf Louis!, Harrods Department Store, Humor, Innuendo, Just a fluffy story, M/M, Miscommunication, Snow, Winter, office Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: Louis never intended for his boss, the very attractive Harry Styles, to find out he has a temporary, additional job as a Christmas Elf at Harrods Department Store. When he gets a request to show up in his elf costume at Mr. Styles' office, after office hours, Louis' mind goes wild...





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy story with lots of miscommunication and humour. 
> 
> As always a big thank you to [Sam](https://britpickerhl.tumblr.com) for looking over my fics before I post them here!

  

 

The Christmas Grotto is immensely popular. Mums, dads and grandparents are waiting patiently in line with their offspring to catch a glimpse of the mysterious man dressed in a red costume with a fake belly and ditto beard, chanting ‘Ho!Ho!Ho!’ in his makeshift grotto. Louis can’t wait for the day to end. He’s wearing a green elf costume, white stockings with red pin-stripes and flat black shoes. His hat has a bell at the top, which is driving him nuts. Every time he moves his head, the bell starts to tinkle. His feet are sore from standing and jumping around. His stomach is growling, he needs to eat something soon… very soon.  
Mr. Cowell, the store manager of the London department store Harrods, is walking towards the grotto. Louis wonders why, because normally he never shows his face in their corner of the store. Unfortunately, he is coming Louis’ way. Louis wonders what he has done that requires Mr.Cowell to lower himself to visiting the grotto. Did Louis not look cheerful enough? His boss adjusts his jacket before he stands still in front of Louis.

“Louis, my dear man. I need you to do an extra shift tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Louis steps back a little, suppressing a sigh. Not exactly what he was looking for. Sure, the extra money is nice, but he has a life too. “I see. Nobody else available who could do the shift, sir? I kind of had plans for tomorrow…’ That was a lie, but he really wants the day off.

“No one who fits the elf costume. Okay?”

Not really okay, because how come nobody can fit Louis’ costume? It’s not as if he has a unique height or build. He might be considered small by some people’s standards, but besides his height and curvy bum, he’s pretty average.

“I suppose I can do the shift.” He relents. No need to argue with Mr. Cowell. He’ll take another day off soon… hopefully. His boss smiles.

“Good, you are a great elf!” Cowell smiles contentedly. He turns without looking at the Christmas Grotto again. Louis wants to stick out his tongue, but that might not be appreciated by neither the customers nor Mr. Cowell. So he just sighs briefly before putting on a smile again. It’s only ten more days until Christmas, he’ll survive.

All he needs to do is remember why he has taken on an extra job. He’s saving to give his siblings a little extra this year. He’d do anything for them. Ever since his mum passed away, he feels a little responsible for his younger siblings, especially for the youngest twins, Ernest and Doris.They’re only three years old, and deserve a little extra. It’s not as if they’re lacking; his step dad is doing an amazing job raising them. Besides, his sisters, Lottie, Felicité and the twins Daisy and Phoebe are helping out too. It’s just… Louis was already living in London when the youngest twins were born. He misses seeing them growing up and hates they don’t get to experience their mother’s love, like Louis and his sisters have. He misses his mother so much still. He can’t wait to visit his family up north. He turns and eyes the customers waiting in line. Wealthy people wearing expensive clothes and carrying bags that are screaming ‘MONEY!’. Well, Harrods, actually, but still; luxury galore.

He returns to his job, makes children smile, jumps around and keeps an eye on the line. When he turns around he sees a tall man and an older woman laughing while looking at a display with stuffed animals. Louis freezes. His heart beats in his throat. He must be dreaming, correction; he’s having a nightmare. The man in his expensive black Burberry coat and maroon scarf is Harry Styles, CEO at Styles Inc. and Louis’ other boss. The woman is Mrs. Anne Twist, Harry’s mother, style icon in the world of fashion and a regular visitor at Styles Inc.

Louis works at Style Inc. as a junior sales assistant. He’s been with the company for almost a year now, and he loves his job. From the first time he saw Harry Styles in person, he’s been attracted to him. He’s a stunning man; tall, lean and with broad shoulders. His smile is captivating, especially when his dimples are on display and his wide green eyes sparkle. He’s got lovely chocolate brown curls, cut short recently, much to Louis’ disappointment.

He’s not the only one crushing on his boss. Most of his female colleagues are sending heart-eyes to the man, but Harry has never shown any interest in them, nor in Louis, for that matter. He’s gentle, kind, intelligent and ... he tells the most horrible jokes, nobody laughs at or even pretends to understand. As far as Louis is concerned it’s the man’s only flaw.

He’s spent many nights dreaming about his boss, although he’ll never admit it to anyone. It would only be embarrassing if anyone would find out. Longing for someone who shows no interest in you and on top of that is … your boss. It should have been enough to keep Louis from pining, but his head and his heart are still arguing; the typical classical dilemma. Maybe one day, he’ll find someone who has all Harry’s qualities and is within reach. Someone who’ll think Louis is special. Until then, Louis allows himself to dream at night about Harry Styles and pine away in secret. Now is not the time for dreaming, though. His boss can’t see him here, frolicking around in an elf costume. Things could get a little awkward if Mrs. Twist and Mr. Styles see him here, working at Harrods. He needs to think of somewhere to hide until mother and son leave.

Louis sees them checking out several stuffed animals. Harry seems to have a preference for stuffed turtles, while Mrs. Twist picks up a few different stuffed cats. At work she’s known as the cat lady. She is extremely fond of her own cat, Dotty. Apparently, the pair can’t decide which animals to buy, Harry turns and looks around and nudges his mother’s arm and nods towards the Christmas grotto.

‘I remember waiting in line. I was extremely anxious to meet the big man.’ Louis hears him saying. His mother smiles.

‘You were, I’ve always wondered what kind of mischief you’ve been up to that made you so nervous to meet Father Christmas. You want to share now?’ She raises her eyebrows at her son.

Harry lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

‘Nope, nothing to confess.’ He looks back to the children waiting in line, some of them whining, others just jumping up and down in excitement. Suddenly he turns his head to where Louis is hiding.

‘Oh fuck.’ Louis mutters quietly to himself.

‘What is it?’ Louis hears Mrs. Twist ask.

‘Hmm, I could have sworn I saw a familiar face there, but I’m not sure.’ Harry frowns and looks back. Louis holds his breath, then he feels someone tugging on his arm.

‘Elf? Are you Father Christmas’s elf?’ A little boy in a cute dinosaur hat, pulls on Louis’ sleeve. Louis nods, frantically looking back to where Mrs. Twist and Mr. Styles were standing. They’re not there anymore. Louis steps out in relief and smiles at the little boy.

‘I am! What do you say we go back to your mum or dad?’ He squats down in front of the boy.

‘My granddad!’ The boy informs Louis enthusiastically. He walks the boy back to the still impressive line. He sees an older man hurrying towards them.

‘There you are! You know, you can’t run off like that, remember?’ The boy’s granddad reprimands him.

‘I know, but look, I met Father Christmas’s elf!’ He points proudly at Louis. Louis exchanges a few words with the boy’s grandfather before returning to work.

‘Well, look who we’ve got here. Mr. Tomlinson, what an unexpected pleasure!’ Harry Styles comes to stand next to him. Louis wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole, but of course that’s not going to happen. Instead he turns to face a smirking Harry Styles watching him with great amusement.

‘Mr. Styles, how nice to see you here.’ Louis replies sarcastically. ‘Are you here to see Father Christmas? Have you been nice or naughty?’ Oops, that last one wasn’t supposed to slip out, but he couldn’t help himself. He just wants Styles to disappear, so he can resume his duties. He feels his cheeks heat up.

‘Hmm, what do you think? I think I’ve been rather nice this year.’ Harry replies, still smirking. ‘How about you? Aren’t you a little naughty? I can’t remember having seen your resignation.’

Louis squirms, this is not how he wanted the conversation to go. Harry Styles should not have known that Louis has a temporary, additional job.

‘Care to explain, why you’re dressed up as an elf in Harrods?’ Harry looks at him, still insistent and a grin on his face.

‘Nope.’ Louis shakes his head, the bells on his hat tinkle and Harry bursts out in laughter. Damn the hat, Louis thinks and pouts, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

‘Are you sure?’ Harry whispers in his ear with a low sultry voice, that is making Louis shiver and thinking of inappropriate things as in how he would like Harry to undress him, slowly undoing Louis from this ridiculous costume with his big soft hands. He shakes his head again, this time to stop his brain from going deeper into the gutter and his cock from filling up in his tight pants. That would be even more embarrassing!

‘Very sure!’ He says firmly without looking at the man standing next to him.

‘Okay, well, I’ll let you do, whatever you’re doing here. See you, Mr. Tomlinson.’ Harry turns and walks away. Louis glances after him. He sees Harry walking towards the jewelry department where Mrs. Twist is looking at the displays.

Louis takes a deep breath. He’ll deal with it tomorrow. Part of him wants to hit the man for making fun of Louis and part of him is dreaming about the Styles-Tomlinson kids waiting in line with both their dads, excited to see Father Christmas. Keep on dreaming, Tommo! He tells himself.

He returns to do his job, before Mr. Cowell fires him for slacking. He needs the extra money. Hopefully he won’t get fired at Styles Inc. for taking on an extra job. He’d been so careful. He’d read through his contract. Harrods was no competition or in the same trade as Styles Inc. He’s allowed to work an additional job, as long it is not in conflict with his current job and his work won’t suffer from working extra. He just needed to mention it at work, which… he didn’t. He intended to; he just forgot, kind of.

If only Harry hadn’t seen him wearing this ridiculous costume.

***

  
“Mr. Tomlinson, you’re expected in Mr. Styles office in five minutes.” Harry’s secretary tells him on his desk phone. Louis groans after he’s put the receiver down. Of course he isn’t surprised that Styles wants to talk to them; he’s the boss after all. The boss who caught his employee working another job. Louis just had hoped it kind of slipped Harry’s mind, been hoping the man had too much work to do, to think of an elf called Louis. Louis sighs exaggeratedly before he stands up, adjusts his jacket and walks out of the office to the lift, leading him up to the 5th floor where his boss’ office is located. Even though his boss is a couple of years younger than Louis is, he’s been head of the firm for two years now. Harry must be the smartest man Louis had ever met. On the short ride up, Louis thinks of explanations to tell Harry as to why he’s working at Harrods, all of them being ridiculous ones. Louis sticks out his tongue at himself in the tiny mirror on the lift’s wall.

‘You’re an idiot.’ He tells his reflection. The bell dings, signaling that he has reached his destination. Reluctantly he walks to the heavy oak door on the left. The brass sign on the door says ‘Harry Styles, Managing Director.’ Louis knocks.

‘Come in.’ He hears a low voice on the other side of the door calling. Louis wipes his sweaty hands on his trousers, takes a deep breath and opens the door. Harry is on the phone and is motioning for him to come in. Louis closes the door softly before stepping towards the huge oak desk. Harry points to the seat in front of the desk. Louis takes a seat. He looks around. The office is an odd mixture of classic and modern. The furniture, chairs and cabinets are classic, oak with carved ornaments, dark burgundy velvet seats on the chairs and a magnificent fireplace behind his boss’ desk. The sleek laptop, tv screen and modern paintings on the wall, seem a little out of place, as well as Harry Styles in front of him, wearing a dark green patterned suit jacket, rings on almost every finger of his hands, a tattoo in the form of a cross on his thumb. He never wears ties, the first button on his shirts are always open.

There’s a frown on the man’s forehead as he pushes a stray curl back with his hand. Louis silently stares at the man in front of him. Harry Styles should be starring in some movie, he’s got the looks for it. Women would swoon over him, and so would Louis. Instead he’s sitting behind an old-fashioned desk leading a million pounds enterprise at only 26 years old. And Louis is sitting on the other side, waiting for a reprimand or in the worst case, a discharge. Harry finishes the phone call, puts the phone down and leans back in his chair, one arm resting on the arm rest, an elbow resting on the other, his hand touching his chin. He stares at Louis, face blank. He doesn’t say anything. Louis is getting more nervous than he already was. He fumbles with the hem of his jacket, his cheeks are heating up under Styles’ stare.

“Do you like to dress up?” His boss asks suddenly, still staring intensely. Louis swallows and clears his throat.

“Not really, but sometimes the job requires it, so… I just do what is wanted of me, sir.”

Harry leans his other elbow on the arm rest and folds both hands under his chin and looks Louis up and down. Louis squirms in his seat. He wishes Styles would just get on with whatever punishment he has in mind for him.

“If I ask you to dress up for me, would you do it?” Styles asks, not blinking, still staring at Louis with his wide green eyes. Louis is almost having a fit internally, because that is definitely not what he’d been expecting when he was ordered upstairs to his boss’ office. He doesn’t know what to think of it. Is this an inappropriate proposal for something kinky? He wouldn’t be totally opposed to dress up in something sexy to turn Harry Styles on, but maybe his boss has other plans?  
‘Uhm, depending… uhm, what’s the occasion?’ He stutters with deep red cheeks. Is that a smirk on Styles’ face?

“What if I told you to show up in your elf costume this Saturday evening at 6.30 pm in this office?” He leans forward, his elbows leaning on the oak surface of his desk, his face leaning on his folded hands, his voice is low and sultry, he licks his lips as he speaks to Louis. And Louis? He’s almost losing it. He feels something stirring in his trousers, reacting to the just spoken words by Harry Styles. He’s squirming even more in his seat and his cheeks must be flaming by now. And as if he hasn’t already said enough to make Louis feel hot all over, Harry adds in an even lower voice, slow and seductive.

“I’d pay you for… shall we say, working overtime.”

Louis wants to scream at Harry to stop teasing him and just fire him already, because he’s about to jump Styles, straddling him in his presidential seat, unbuttoning the rest of his silk cream shirt, to trail his hands over the broad chest, kissing his pale neck, suck a mark on that beautiful soft skin. Instead as if he’s in a trance, he nods a yes.

“Good! I expect you to be here at 6.30 pm precisely, wearing your elf costume. This conversation is to stay between us, our secret.” Harry almost whispers. Louis’ mouth is dry and he’s only able to nod, unable to utter words. ‘You can go now, Mr. Tomlinson.’ Harry dismisses him and turns back to his laptop without another glance at Louis.

Louis almost runs out of the office. When he closes the door behind him, he takes another few steps before he leans his head against the cream painted wall next to the lift, taking deep breaths, willing his cheeks to return to their normal colour and his cock to shrink to a more appropriate state before taking the lift to the 2nd floor. He still has work to do. What the fuck was that? Why didn’t he decline? How come he forgot to form words? Even a firm “NO” would have sufficed, but no he just went along with Styles’ proposal and now he finds himself in another unexpected situation. Okay, the man is attractive and Louis feels admittedly a little flattered that Styles apparently wants Louis for…. whatever he’s got planned.

The Harry Styles he just saw was so completely different from the Harry Styles he’d known upon today, his usual kind and friendly persona had transformed into a teasing and seductive one. There had never been any suggestive talk between them before. Except for their encounter at the Christmas Grotto where Louis had had a little slip of the tongue.

Oh God! What if Styles thinks Louis had been coming on to him? He bangs his head against the wall and curses softly. Then he presses the button of the lift.

Once he’s back on the second floor where his office is, he makes a quick detour to the men’s room. He looks in the mirror and groans. He opens the tap and splashes cold water on his face, wipes it dry and leaves. He presses espresso when he’s passing the coffee machine, because he absolutely needs something stronger than tea right now. With the cup of espresso in his hands, he makes his way back to his desk and sits down, takes a sip and starts up his laptop.

***

“Hey Tommo? What on earth are you wearing?” Louis hears a very familiar voice behind him. Louis turns, he knows that voice and glares at the owner of the voice. His best friend Niall Horan, stands there, waiting in line for the grotto with his nephew. Niall claps a hand over his mouth, to muffle his laughter or cackle, really.

‘Well, hello Niall. Nice of you to come and visit the Christmas Grotto.’ Louis welcomes Niall with a voice dripping of sarcasm, then he bows down to Niall’s nephew and smiles.’ Hello Theo, how are you doing, little friend?’ Theo’s eyes grow wide when he recognizes Louis.

‘Louis!’ He exclaims happily and frowns when he sees the outfit. ‘Are you an elf?’ He asks confused.

‘Yeah, I’m helping Father Christmas. He’s a very busy man.’ Louis explains quickly, hoping Theo will just accept his explanation.

‘Oh.’ Theo says, not entirely convinced, but he doesn’t ask any more questions, he just eyes Louis with suspicion and holds on to Niall’s hand firmly. Niall is still grinning.

‘Nice outfit, mate. Always thought you’d make a convincing elf. Just curious, why you’re here? I thought you had a perfectly good job at Styles Inc. What happened? Did you get fired?’ Niall raises his eyebrows. Louis shakes his head.

‘Nope, just working here temporarily to earn a bit extra for Christmas gifts for the little ones.’ He explains to Niall in a quiet voice, looking around him, making sure none of the children nearby could hear him.

“Ah, I see.’ Niall says, understanding, knowing what Louis and his siblings went through.

“Enough about me. What are you doing here? Obviously, you’re here with Theo, but Harrods… really? Since when do you shop in London’s most stuck-up department store, your words, not mine?” he amends his question, just in case Mr. Cowell is around and might overhear him. He is in enough trouble with bosses as it is.

He wishes he could confide in Niall, about his … situation, but he’s promised to keep it a secret, which means he’s got to zip his lips. No secret telling today.

“Theo wants to see Father Christmas and I might have told him, that Father Christmas was holding residence at Harrods… so, here I am. Shopping in a store, where even the smallest items are out of budget, but that won’t stop me from buying a Christmas gift for my nephew.”

Niall’s eyes go soft as he looks down at his nephew who’s peeking around the people in front of him, hoping to catch a glimpse of Father Christmas.

“That’s lovely, Niall” Louis replies softly. “Theo’s got the best uncle in the world.”

“Thanks, mate. Let’s have a pint tomorrow night at the pub. I can see something is troubling you. Are you even free tomorrow night? I mean, you’re working two jobs.”

“I’m working between 6 and 8 p.m., but seriously, nothing’s wrong. I’d like a pint though!” Niall shakes his head and moves forward in the line. Louis waves at Theo and turns to help a little girl. Of course Niall can read him like nobody else. He wishes he’d have more of a poker face, but he’s unable to keep a blank face when emotions and worries are involved. 

“What’s wrong this time?” Niall asks when they’re seated in a booth in the far corner of their favourite London pub. Work at Styles Inc. had been rather quiet today, no encounters with his boss, which had been a great relief. He’s still not sure what Styles’ plans are; inappropriate or maybe he’s just having fun with Louis.

“Why do you insist something’s wrong? I’m perfectly fine, okay?”

“You are?” Niall eyes him with his steel blue eyes, and Louis looks down, hoping Niall will stop questioning him. “Something is troubling you, out with it mate!”

“Fine! I’ll tell you, but will you stop interrogating after I’ve told you?” He snaps at his friend who raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. “Styles caught me working at Harrods, wearing that stupid costume...” He pushes at his hair, adjusting his fringe. “He wasn’t supposed to find out.”

“Why did you take on another job? I thought Styles paid you well?” Niall reaches out and takes Louis’ hand in his’. “Why are you doing this?” Louis blinks.

“It’s for my sisters and brother, I want them to have a little extra this year. It’s been a year since mum died, and I really want to do something extra for them. We all miss her so much.” He swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. He still gets choked up talking about his beloved mum who had been taken away from her family way too soon. Sometimes life’s not fair.

“I understand, Louis, I do. Why didn’t you ask for extra work at Styles Inc.? I’m sure an enterprise like them have extra work before the holidays.” Niall squeezes Louis’ hand.

“I didn’t want to bother my employer, since they do pay me generously already. Besides, this way I get to see Father Christmas almost every day. Isn’t that cool?” He makes a little light of the conversation and looks at his friend, but when he catches Niall’s gaze, he sighs. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“How am I looking at you?” Niall asks a little amused.

“I don’t know.” Louis gulps the last of his beer. “Like you can’t wait to tell me, that I messed up and am now paying for it.”

“Ah, so you didn’t let your boss know you’re working an extra job? Did you get a reprimand? Or … worse? What aren’t you telling me? Come on, spill!” Niall looks a little worried,

“He asked me yesterday if I liked to dress up… and I said only if required. And then he told me to show up in my elf costume on Saturday evening at the office.” 

Niall’s mouth falls open.

“He said what??”

Louis’ embarrassment is a slow burn of heat. “He wants me to show up in my costume….”

Niall gives him that slow, steady look that he knows so well.

“What the fuck?”

“He’s paying me for it. I mean, he might not even mean it, maybe he’s just having fun with me and he’s not even going to be there on Saturday, but I can’t take the risk, right? I mean I don’t want to get fired. I should have mentioned I have this extra job. ” His explanation is more of a ramble, justifying why he needs to show up at Styles’ office in his elf costume, even though he’s not sure what Styles’ intentions are.  
Niall shakes his head. Louis feels ashamed. “I don’t know, Niall, but I have to go. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Forget about it, it’s probably nothing.”

But his friend is not convinced.

“Just how did he ask you, like was it casually, or did he imply an improper encounter between a boss and an employee, Louis.”

Louis feels a little guilty when he speaks.

“His words were, objectively, casual, but the way he looked at me and spoke… it could mean something else entirely, but he’s always been kind and correct for as long as I’ve been employed there, never heard any gossip at the office about him and another staff member. God, I don’t even know if he’s into guys! Maybe, I’m just imagining, like wishful thinking…” He quickly clasps a hand over his mouth, that last part wasn’t supposed to come out of his mouth, Niall should not know about his attraction to his boss.

“Really Louis? You have the hots for your boss? Be careful, mate. I don’t know what to tell you else. Just call or text me Saturday when you feel unsafe, okay? I don’t like what’s happening here, but I can’t stop you from going. He’s your boss after all.” Niall frowns. “Let me know, if you change your mind and you’re not going, at least consider it, alright?”

“I will ... promise.”

That night he doesn’t sleep well, he tries reading, a glass of warm milk, counting sheep… nothing works.

‘Man, you look like shit.’ Liam tells him when he walks into the office the next morning, coffee in hand, mobile in his other hand. His bag hanging from his shoulder.“Didn’t sleep well, I guess?”

“What gave it away? The dark circles under my eyes? The fact that I can’t stop yawning?” Louis replies sarcastically. Liam raises his hands up in defense.

“Just saying, man.” Liam says.

“Sorry. Just had one of those nights; Mr. Sandman forgot to pay me a visit.”

“Something troubling you? You seem a bit off this week.” Liam asks in concern.

“Nothing really, just having an off week, nothing to worry about. So, anything new we need to tackle today?” Louis changes the topic.

‘Yeah, we need to finalize the sales advert and send it out today.”

Liam presents Louis with the latest adjustment to the advert. Louis sighs, sits down and hangs his bag over the back rest of his chair and goes to work.  
An hour later Styles walks in, wearing a burgundy suit, black shirt and greets the staff. Louis hears a female co-worker in the cubicle next to his’ sighing deeply, he shares the sigh in silence. How is it possible for someone to look this incredible all the time. Does Styles never have a bad hair day? A wardrobe malfunction? Stains on his shoes?

‘Mr. Payne, how are you doing on the sales advert? Can you get it out today? The client wants a billboard too.’ Harry Styles leans against the wall that separates Liam’s cubicle from Louis’. Liam assures their boss they will send out the advert today.

‘Good morning, Mr. Tomlinson.’ He turns to Louis.

‘Morning, sir.’ Louis mumbles. He already feels the heat rising from his body up his spine to his cheeks. The proximity of his attractive boss is enough to make Louis blush like a teenage boy addressed by his crush.

‘Are you feeling alright? You look a bit tired.’ Styles inquires, there’s concern in his eyes. Louis wants to reply that he’s not alright, that he’s working two jobs like his boss knows perfectly well and on top of that they have a… meeting? date? on Saturday that is keeping Louis from sleeping soundly.

‘I feel fine, sir.’ He replies instead, barely looking up to the man who is watching him. Their eyes meet briefly. Styles truly seems concerned.

‘Are you sure?’ His boss insists. Louis nods affirmative. ‘Very well, I won’t keep you both any longer. Have a good day, gentlemen.’ Styles pushes himself from away from the cubicle and walks away with long strides. Louis watches him go. Even his back is perfect, broad shoulders, narrow waist, small bum, extremely long legs. It’s not fair, Louis thinks. He turns to start working on the assignment, he needs to focus on something else besides Harry Styles.

That night he has an elf shift at the grotto, thankfully it’s rather quiet, not a really long line and no unexpected events. That night, he sleeps well.

***

Saturday turns out to be a long day, even though Louis slept in until 11 am. He did some grocery shopping and even cleaned the bathroom, a chore he normally delays until it’s not in an acceptable, healthy state anymore. His elf costume is hanging on a hanger on his wardrobe door, reminding him of what is to come today. Niall called earlier to check on him, telling him to not go if he didn’t feel good about it. Louis assured him he was fine. He’s been contemplating all week. Styles wouldn’t jeopardize his good reputation by hooking up with an employee, Louis is sure of it. On the other hand, he hopes somewhere deep in his heart, that Harry does hook up with him. Well, Styles is attractive, sexy and kind and Louis hasn’t had any action in months. More precisely: half a year. The last time he did have, he doesn’t even remember the guy and what the sex was like; it wasn’t memorable for sure.

But, there’s always a but; what does he do if Styles’ intention is indeed of the sexual kind? Does he refuse? Does he give in? Louis groans and flops down on the couch, grabbing a pillow to hide his head in.

He takes the Bakerloo line to Charing Cross, like he does five days a week. His coat is covering most of his costume, but he still gets the odd look from passengers on the tube. A young boy is tugging on a woman’s arm, whispering something in her ear as she bends down, while he keeps looking at Louis’ feet. Louis turns his head towards the window, that way he doesn’t have to face the amused looks of other passengers. His earplugs drown out the giggles of a bunch of teenage girls in a seat nearby.

He is glad, when he finally arrives at Charing Cross, he quickly departs the tube station, taking the stairs up to the Strands exit and starts walking towards Styles Inc., head low and quick steps. He’s almost out of breath when he arrives at the building. The concierge scans his employee card and lets him go up to the 5th floor. He only raised an eyebrow when he saw Louis’ peculiar shoes and striped legs, but didn’t ask any questions.

Louis’ heart beats in his throat as he takes the lift to the 5th floor. He’s anxious, to say the least. His palms are sweaty, his breathing is irregular and he needs to take a couple of deep breaths before he takes the few steps separating him from the boss’ office. He leans his ear to the door, listening. He can hear movement on the other side. Okay, so Styles is there, in his office. Well fuck! Louis had partly hoped his boss wouldn’t be here and he could have escaped, back on the tube to his flat and no one would have been the wiser. Instead he takes a step back and knocks.

‘Come in!’ He hears Harry calling. Carefully Louis opens the door, steps in and closes the door behind him.

‘Hi.’ He says shyly, waving with his right hand out of pure nervousness. Harry stands behind his desk wearing black skinny jeans and a grey jumper; so different from his usual attire. It makes him look younger.

‘Hi.’ Harry replies with a smile. ‘Take a seat, I won’t be long. Just cleaning up my desk, before we go.’ He points to the chair in front of the desk and goes back to gathering papers that are lying scattered over his desk. Louis sits down, biting his lip. Where will Styles take him to? Should he warn Niall? Harry puts the papers on a pile and smiles at his empty desk.

‘Would you like some tea or coffee before we go?” He asks Louis, but Louis declines. He doesn’t think he could drink even the smallest sip, his throat feels too tight. Harry grabs his jacket from his chair and says.

‘Let’s go then!’

‘Okay.’ Louis replies uncertain. He feels uncomfortable, not knowing where Styles will take him. He’s usually much more talkative and confident. He follows Harry to the lift at the end of the hallway. Harry presses the button and turns around. He looks excited.

‘This is going to be fun, you’ll love it.’ He says with a sparkle in his eyes. The lift doors open and they step inside.

‘You’re awfully quiet. Are you alright?’ Harry’s voice sounds a little concerned, there’s a frown on his forehead. Louis nods.

‘Just a little tired. So… uhm, where are we going, exactly?’ Louis asks timidly.

‘You’ll see. I’m sure you’ll going to love it.’ Harry tells him as they leave the lift. Louis follows Harry outside. They’re at the back of the building where a black, sleek BMW is waiting for them. Harry opens the passenger door for him: after contemplating for a moment if he should get in or not, he takes a seat. Harry closes the door and walks around the car and sits down behind the wheel.

‘It’s just a short ride, but I don’t think you’ll like walking in the cold wearing your costume.’

‘I’ve been on the tube and walked to the office; trust me I’m already kind of used to it.’ Louis replies sarcastically.

‘Right.’ Harry starts the car and drives onto the main street. The ride is quiet. There’s a constant frown on Harry’s face and Louis nervously pulls on his coat.

‘Look, you don’t have to do this. I’m not forcing you into doing something you don’t want to do. It’s just… you’d be perfect. They’ll love you.’ Harry sighs. He sounds a little disappointed and why does that make Louis feel bad. For all he knows Harry’s taking him to some weird sex group, to take part in an orgy. Harry looks at him, a little pleadingly. Louis sighs and hears himself saying.

“I’ll do it.’

‘Thank you. This means a lot. Let’s do this.’ It’s only now, Louis realizes they’re parked in a car park, when Harry gets out of the car. He opens the door on Louis’ side. Louis gets out and stares at the large building in front of him.

‘Great Ormond Street Hospital.’ He reads out loud. Confused he looks at Harry.  
‘What are we doing here?’

Harry looks equally confused back.

‘Didn’t you get instructions from my secretary?’ Harry asks. His voice sounds a little shaken.

‘Uhm… no?’ Louis feels his face heat up. Did he miss a memo? A call? A mail?  
Harry groans, rubs his hand over his face and shakes his head.

‘Oh God! There’s no time to explain; we’re expected. My suit is already there, I just need to change quickly.’ Harry replies and curses.

‘What is it that you need me to do?’ Louis asks, as they start walking to the entrance doors.

‘Just be Father Christmas’s elf. I’m Father Christmas, by the way. My sister and I have been doing this for years, but she was unable to make it this year. She’s been the elf all these years. So when I saw you at Harrods, I knew I found the perfect replacement for Gemma. My secretary was going to give you instructions. We’ll be visiting the childrens’ ward and hand out little presents. Mostly stuffed animals.’ Harry explains in a rush before they reach the front office desk. They’re being escorted to a room. Louis sits down while the lady helps Harry with his costume. She beams and tells them the children are so excited for their visit. Louis can only sit and process the rushed info he just got from Harry. No secretive obscure sex date with his boss, but a perfectly noble encounter for charity. Suddenly the absurdity of his thoughts becomes too much and he starts to laugh uncontrollably. Harry, coming into the room wearing a Father Christmas costume including big belly, white wig and beard looks at him in amusement.

‘What’s so funny? My costume?’ He asks with raised white eyebrows. Louis is incapable of answering. He can’t stop laughing and starts to reply with hiccups.

‘No...no. Fine….it’s fine.’

Harry shrugs and picks up a large sack and hoists it up over his shoulder.

‘Well, my laughing elf, let’s make those children happy.’ He grins at Louis. Louis wipes his eyes with a tissue handed to him by the friendly front office lady, thanks her and answers Harry.

‘Alright Father Christmas boss, lead the way!’ Harry walks confidently with the sack slung over his shoulder to the children’s ward. He’s been here before, that much is clear.

The children cheer when Father Christmas and his elf appear in the room. A woman, one of the volunteers, directs Father Christmas to his chair, which has been decorated with tinsel in silver and gold. Harry sits down and starts talking in general to the children, his voice even lower than Louis’ heard before. Harry introduces Louis to them with a big grin. Then it is time for Father Christmas Harry to go over his list with names. It’s Louis’ job to give the presents to the kids. An hour later the children are tired, but happy with sparkling and sleepy eyes; Louis and Harry leave the room quietly. They wave goodbye. Back in the dressing room, they watch each other silently.

‘What are your thoughts?’ Harry asks in a soft tone. Louis looks up at him and says.

‘This was amazing.’ Louis replies.’ Thank you for letting me experience this with you. Those faces, so grateful and happy, no matter how sick they are.’

‘Thanks for helping me out. This is one of the most rewarding experiences I have. We do this every year. It’s so good to make them smile and happy, even if it’s only for a little while, to make them forget their illness for a few hours.’ Harry says quietly.

‘I’ll drop you off at your flat; it’s late. I don’t think it’s wise to travel back on the tube, wearing your costume.’ Harry says as he drives the Mercedes through the ever busy streets of London.

‘Where do you live?’ He asks when Louis doesn’t reply. He’s still a bit impressed from their visit to the hospital and he feels a bit ashamed thinking Styles was having improper intentions when he asked Louis to show up in his elf suit. He sighs and tells Harry his address. ‘You’re quiet. Are you alright?’ Harry asks concerned.

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about those kids.’ Louis replies.

‘I know the impact a visit to Great Ormond’s can have on you. The first time I visited, I cried all the way back home. I felt so helpless, but my dad, who then was still running Styles Inc., assured me I was doing my bit and that it was alright to cry.’ Harry says softly. He stops in front of the flat. ‘Again, thank you for helping me out, I ordered accounts to pay you for your help tonight.’

‘OH… uhm, thanks.’ Louis is surprised, he’d forgotten all about the extra income. ‘Well, goodnight, sir. Thanks for dropping me off.’ Louis opens the door of the Mercedes and steps out.

‘Goodnight, Louis. Have a good Sunday.’ Harry answers. When Louis closes the door, Mr. Styles slowly pulls away from the curb, guiding his car seamlessly into traffic. Louis waits until he can’t see the black Mercedes anymore, before going into the flat.

On Monday Louis keeps thinking about Harry Styles while riding on the tube, all the way to the office. Once he’s left Charing Cross station and up the stairs to walk the remaining distance, he realizes how cold it is. The temperature has plummeted on the weekend and it even started snowing. The BBC weather forecast even warned for a winter weather emergency; there is a severe storm heading towards the London area. By the time Louis reaches the office, his feet are ice cold. Liam will probably tell him it’s his own fault, no sensible person is wearing Vans in these winter conditions. The truth is, Liam is right, but Louis doesn’t own any other shoes than Vans. He’s going to need to buy new shoes when sale starts.

It is already crowded in the building, people waiting in line in front of the lifts to bring them to their workfloors.

‘One more day.’ Liam says as they sit down together and finish their latest assignment. ‘You look a lot better. You’ve been relaxing this weekend?’

Louis looks up, of course he looks better now that he doesn’t have to worry anymore about indecent proposals from a certain man a few floors up.

‘Oh yeah. Been sleeping late. It was good.’ He says instead.

‘You can do some more sleeping in over the next two weeks. I can’t wait for the Christmas holidays to start.’ Liam says as he leans back in his chair. ‘What you’re going to wear tomorrow?’

Oh fuck! The corporate Christmas party, he’d totally forgotten.

‘Haven’t thought about it yet. You?’

‘It’s an Ugly Christmas Jumper Party, Lou. What do you think I’m going to wear?’ Liam rolls his eyes.

‘Right. Ugly Christmas Jumper Party.’ Louis repeats. He didn’t have any at his flat. His old Christmas jumpers are still in Doncaster. He makes a note to himself to pay a quick visit at Primark to pick up a jumper after work.

Mr. Styles isn’t in today, much to Louis’ relief. He does find the instruction mail Harry’s secretary had sent to him on Friday; hidden away in his spam box. If only he’d found it on Friday, he would have been much more relaxed over the weekend.

Tonight is his last shift at Harrods, he’s already looking forward to it. No more elf costume for him in the future. He loves kids, but his shifts at the Christmas Grotto have proven, that even he has his limits when it comes to tolerating obnoxious little brats.

He braves the falling snow in his Vans as he quickly walks into the nearest Primark branch. Christmas jumpers are right there on the ground floor. He goes through them, looking for a size M. There aren’t many left. He opts for a red jumper with a giant gold bow stitched on the front. That’ll have to do. He pays for it, after he’s waited in line for a long time, which is not uncommon in the Irish chain store.

The snow is still coming down in thick flakes when he walks to Oxford Circus tube station to take the Victoria line to Green Park and changes to the Piccadilly Line for two stops and gets off at Knightsbridge. From there it’s only a short stroll to Harrods. He walks as fast as he can to the famous department store in all it’s Christmas glory. Huge traditional decorated Christmas trees at every entrance of the store. The store’s window displays are an attraction in itself, always competing with Selfridges this time of year. Honestly, Louis likes Selfridges festive decorations this year better. Where Harrods has the traditional red and gold for their displays, Selfridges has chosen silver and white to show off their displays this year. But… Selfridges doesn’t pay him, Harrods does. And if he wants his last paycheck, he’s going to have to hurry to be on time for his last shift.

When he arrives at the grotto in his elf outfit he almost wants to turn around, not only because it’s total madness, but in line stands the most beautiful man of London… Harry Styles. He’s with another man and a small child. The man is tall, dark hair and … handsome. The child, a little boy, is holding their hands as he excitedly talks to the man and Harry. They both look down and smile at the boy.

Well fuck! Of course a man like Harry Styles has a partner, just because it wasn’t announced or rumoured at the office, doesn’t mean the man is single… and looking. He sighs deeply, feeling rather disappointed. But what did he think? That his boss would ask him out? Why should he? Louis is an employee and although he’d like to think he’s quite fit, Mr. Styles probably stays away from involvement with his staff in his private time, unless it’s for charity causes, like last Saturday.

Two girls pull on his arm and demand to know how long they still have to wait to meet Father Christmas. Louis wants to roll his eyes and say ‘Forever!’, but instead he tells them that Father Christmas is busy, but that he works as quick as he can. Not quite what the girls want to hear, but Louis refuses to lie to them.

‘Sir?’ The little boy that was holding hands with Mr. Styles and his partner is now standing in front of Louis.

‘Yes, little friend.’ Louis kneels, so he’s on eye level with the boy.

‘I want to become an elf too.’ He says with honest eyes.

‘You do, huh?’ He replies with a kind smile.

‘I like your hat. And I want to help Father Christmas.’ He confides to Louis. Louis shakes his head, so the bells tinkle and he makes a funny face. The boy breaks out in laughter.

‘I’m sure you’ll be a great elf one day, but you need to grow a little bit older first.’ Louis tells him.

‘That’s what Harry says too!’ The boy says in thought.

‘Then Harry is a wise man.’ Louis replies.

‘He is cool!’ the little boy says proudly. The man, Harry’s partner assumedly, calls the boy back. ‘I have to go back now.’ the boy runs back to the couple. Louis looks up and sees Harry watching him amusedly and … he winks at Louis, before he turns back to the man, who is now listening carefully to what the little boy is telling him. Louis quickly adverts his gaze. His cheeks are flushed and he tells himself it has nothing to do with his boss winking at him; it’s just very hot due to the many people waiting in line to greet good old Father Christmas.

By the end of his shift, he’s cranky, hot and extremely glad his elf days are over. He changes into his jeans and jumper and brings the elf outfit to the counter.

He has to sign a form, confirming he handed in the costume and that he’s received the final paycheck.

‘You may keep the hat, if you like.’ The girl at the counter informs him. At first he wants to decline, but he decides to keep it; his youngest siblings will probably like it.

Outside it’s still snowing, there’s a thick layer of white dusting the pavement. He pulls the beanie firmly over his ears, he tucks his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walks to the tube station. The Harrods bag containing his elf hat is hanging from his arm.

***

He stands in front of his wardrobe, contemplating what shirt to wear to work. He opts for the teal button-up; it goes well with his black skinny jeans. The Christmas jumper he takes with him in a bag; he doesn’t have to wear that until much later in the day. He wonders what ugly jumpers will make an appearance at the party. He’s already grinning at the thought of Liam wearing one; he’s usually so smart dressed in his pressed suits and crisp white shirts, Louis doubts Liam owns jeans and jumpers. He hasn’t seen him wearing them at all, not even on nights out with staff.

The office has transformed into a Christmas shop. Garlands and other festive decorations are adorning the usually white walls. There’s a tree standing in a corner near the windows and mistletoe hung over every door, so there’s no escaping the lips on lips today. Louis makes a note to himself; only walk through the door when nobody’s watching.

Liam’s wearing a grey suit today.

‘Can’t wait to see you wearing an ugly Christmas jumper.’ Louis teases him.

‘Oh! I have quite the collection; my mum buys me one every year.’ Liam replies proudly.

‘Well, if only I had known, I could have borrowed one of yours instead of buying one at Primark yesterday; it’s ugly, alright.’ Louis sighs as he sits down in his cubicle, placing his tea on his desk as he starts up the computer.

‘Oh, I see. Well, you never know it might come in handy next year. Let’s get some work done.’ He moves away from the cubicle wall and sits down behind his desk.

There’s soft Christmas music playing in the background. Louis shakes his head. Styles Inc. sure loves Christmas.

By 5 p.m they log out of their accounts and close the computer windows. Louis has managed to avoid being kissed under the mistletoe today; so far, so good. He crosses his fingers before walking through the door opening, only to find Mr. Styles standing on the other side, about to go in. They move awkwardly, trying to pass each other, but when Louis steps left, so does Harry and when he does the opposite, so does Harry. Until Mr. Styles takes matters in his own hands and grips Louis by the shoulders, leans in to place a firm kiss on Louis’ lips, taking him by surprise and Louis yelps. There’s loud ‘whoop whoop’ coming from Louis’ co-workers behind him, who are still in the office. Harry spins them around and when he pulls back, he’s smiling mischievously and winks before he turns to go into the office, unfazed, announcing the staff will be expected to go up to the 5th floor for drinks, snacks and entertainment and to remember the dress code. Louis rolls his eyes at the word dress code, while he’s trying to hide his red cheeks from colleagues already walking in the hallway, on their way to the party location on the 5th floor, some already wearing their Christmas jumpers.

‘Well, well. That was unexpected.’ Liam says as he catches up with Louis on the way to the locker rooms.

‘What do you mean?’ Louis replies all innocently, although he knows perfectly well, Liam is referring to Harry kissing him under the mistletoe.

‘Mr. Styles kissing you under the mistletoe. Apparently, you’re the first to experience that particular tradition with our boss, or so I heard our co-workers whispering in the office.’

Louis tries to shrug it off.

‘Well, there was mistletoe hanging in the door opening, we were both trying to get through that door, so… as tradition wants it; you kiss, end of story.’ Louis explains to Liam using his hands to emphasize his words.

Liam bursts out in laughter.

‘I get it. You don’t want to talk about it. Just tell me, why was Styles winking at you, hmm?’ Liam teases, while he pokes Louis in his side. Louis yelps, again.

‘I dunno, maybe he’s already been pre-drinking in his office, to get into the party spirit?’

Liam shakes his head in continuous laughter, but doesn’t reply. They change into their jumpers when they’re in the locker rooms.

‘Oh yeah, it’s ugly.’ Liam pokes his head over Louis’ locker door.

‘Let’s see how ugly yours is, mate.’ Louis says with his hands on his hips. Liam slides sideways in a Justin Timberlake dance move and reveals his jumper. Louis claps a hand over his mouth and sags down on the floor. By the time his bum has reached the floor he is full on laughing. ‘Oh my God! Where did your mum even find that jumper?’ He hiccups.

‘She’s creative like that; from some online shop.’ Liam answers proudly. ‘What do you think?’

‘It has to be the ugliest jumper to exist; it’s hilarious. I don’t know if they hold a competition for the ugliest jumper tonight, but if they do, you’re so going to win, mate!’ Louis keeps giggling. Liam is wearing a cream jumper with Father Christmas’s bare bottom sticking out of a giant wreath.

‘It’s a good thing, it’s a party for adults. You’d be banned from every other Christmas party.’ Louis wipes the tears from his eyes. His own jumper is pretty tame, compared to Liam’s. ‘Let’s party, Payne!’

They take the lift to the fifth floor, joining their colleagues for the Christmas fun. So far they haven’t seen a more hilarious jumper than Liam is wearing, that is until Mrs. Twist and Mr. Styles walk in. Mrs. Twist is wearing a perfectly nice red jumper, but there’s a picture printed on the front of a young Harry wearing a bra and text that says ‘I can still get you on the naughty list.’ Harry himself is wearing a rainbow coloured jumper with a huge brown reindeer embroidered on his chest and a text pointing to the red nose. ‘Squeeze me’.

Harry’s secretary doesn’t waste any time and squeezes the reindeer’s nose. What happens next is way beyond everyone’s expectations. The reindeer’s eyes bulge out and a trail of steam is leaving the reindeer’s backside while the sound of a fart resonates through the room. It leaves the entire room in hysterics and Harry covers his eyes and shakes his head in embarrassment. Louis is leaning against Liam, tears from laughing roll over his cheeks.

‘Sorry mate, Styles just won the ugliest Christmas jumper competition if there is one.’ He giggles. Liam is wiping the tears from his eyes too.

‘I agree. Jesus, where did he find that one? I must tell my mum about this.’ Liam replies still laughing.

Mrs. Twist is still smiling when she walks up the small stage, to hold the annual speech. She compliments the staff on their Christmas jumpers, and tells them, yes there will be a competition. Everyone is to leave their vote in the designated box. She’ll announce the winner at 10 pm. Then continues her more serious part of the speech and ends with telling everyone to enjoy the party and wishes them and their families a merry Christmas.

Liam and Louis enjoy the snacks and drinks. Liam is talking to a woman from reception and Louis, already feeling tipsy, just picked up another mince pie to stuff into his mouth, when Harry Styles whispers behind him, in his deepest voice.

“I like your jumper, can I unwrap you?’ Louis almost chokes on the bite of mince pie. Is Styles serious? Is he flirting with Louis? But two can play that game, he swallows the bite and turns around slowly, puts on his sweetest smile and answers.

‘Hmm, I’m not sure… can I squeeze you?’ He asks batting his eyelashes innocently. Harry’s mouth opens, his eyes go wide and his cheeks flush. Ha, one point for Louis, he already claims victory.

‘Uhm… yeah, I suppose, everyone else already has.’ Harry stutters lightly. Louis’ eyes twinkle and he tilts his head a little.

‘Really....’ He slowly lowers his gaze to Harry’s crotch. Harry claps his hand over his mouth and turns to walk away. Louis raises his mince pie and whispers to himself with a grin ‘I win.’

He sees Harry walking to the drinks buffet and picking up a mix drink and gulping it down in one go. Impressive!

At 10 p.m. Mrs. Twist stands on stage. She thanks everybody for their presence and hope they enjoyed themselves and announces the winner of the ugly jumper competition.

‘The winner of the Ugly Christmas Jumper competition is, my son! Harry dear, come here for a moment.’ Harry walks up the stage, cheeks flushed and a little unsteady on his legs.

‘Harry, will you share with us how you got that awful Christmas jumper, please?’ She asks with a smirk. Harry points glaringly at his mother and somewhere in the air.

‘Unfortunately I have a mother and sister who love to embarrass poor little me. It was Gemma who found the jumper online and my dear mother who ordered it for me.’ He tells his audience with a pout on his face and then his face transforms into a wide grin as he asks. ‘What did I win?’ He turns to his mother. Harry’s secretary comes up the stage with a plastic trophy and a ribbon with a text printed on ‘I own the ugliest Christmas jumper of 2018’.

‘This will be a great asset to your office.’ Mrs.Twist kisses him on the cheeks and hands him the trophy and hangs the ribbon over his head. ‘Congratulations!’

‘Yay.’ Harry cheers disappointedly.

Louis can barely contain his giggles. Harry looks ridiculous in his jumper and the ribbon as he clutches the plastic trophy to his chest.

‘Congrats.’ He says when Harry passes him on his way off the stage.

‘Thanks.’ Harry replies with a sigh and walks to the nearest table and downs a glass of punch in one go. He turns around to walk away, but loses his balance and falls on his bum next to the table and shakes his head. Louis giggles once more, but feels a bit sorry for him, so he walks up and reaches out his hand. Harry smiles at him and accepts the help. He struggles to get up and only manages to stay up with Louis’ help.

‘I think it’s time for you to slow down on the jolly beverages.’ Louis chuckles, when Harry almost trips over his own feet.

‘I need some fresh air.’ Harry mumbles while he’s leaning heavy against Louis’ side.

‘Let’s go outside then.’ Louis drags his boss with him to the corridor, grabs his jacket from the coat rack.Together they manage to find Harry’s black coat. Louis leads them to the lifts and presses the button for ground floor. Harry leans his head against the mirror in the lift while they ride down. The building’s concierge lets them out of the building.

‘Goodnight, gentlemen.’ He says and then closes the door behind them.

‘Do you want to sit?’ Louis asks and points to one of the benches in front of the building.

‘Nope, let’s walk to the nearby park. It’s lovely outside.’ Harry says as he takes in the fresh air of the December night.

‘You sure you can walk?’ Louis inquires.

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ Harry assures him with a small smile. They walk in silence to the park. Louis opens the gate and together they walk down the path to the nearest bench.

‘It’s beautiful here at night, so quiet.’ Louis says quietly as they sit down. He takes in his surroundings. Every surface is covered in a thick layer of snow, the light from the lamp-posts is soft, giving the entire park a soft glow.

‘It is. Let’s sit here for a while.’ Harry replies with a soft voice.

They sit beside each other for a while, each in their own world, enjoying the peace and quiet of the park by night.

‘Thanks for coming with me.’ Harry says after a while.

‘My pleasure.’ Louis says without thought.

‘Yeah?’ Harry smiles shyly.

‘Yeah.’ Louis suppresses his own smile.

‘You like me?’ Harry asks a little uncertain

‘You’re alright, for a boss.’ Louis teases with a smile on his face.

‘Heyyy!’ Harry shoves Louis’ arm in mock offense.

Louis giggles and moves a little closer to Harry and nudges his arm.

‘Can’t complain; you could have fired me.’ he says as he leans closer to Harry.

‘You were awfully cute in that elf suit when I saw you first at Harrods.’ Harry smiles at him. Louis blushes. ‘And rather cheeky too.’

‘Oh my God…’ Louis claps his hand over his mouth at the remembrance of their meeting at the department store.

‘I think I’ve been rather nice… maybe a little naughty.’ Harry confesses. Louis’ eyes go wide at that.

‘You mean… when you asked me … to work overtime?’ Louis asks. Harry grins sheepishly. ‘Oh my God, so I was right, you were flirting with me and I thought it was all in my head!’

‘Sorry about that. I needed someone to take Gemma’s place for the hospital visit and there you were in an elf suit at Harrods; it was perfect. But you got all cheeky with me, so I decided to tease you a little.’ Harry tells him with a grin. Louis shakes his head. ‘Are you mad at me?’

‘No, I’m not; I think I deserved it.’ Louis admits and then takes a deep breath. ‘But… uhm, that man and boy you were with at the grotto?’

‘My best friend and his son.’ Harry replies quickly. Louis sighs with relief and looks at Harry.

‘Would it be awfully cheeky of me if I kiss you now?’ He asks quietly with his eyes focused on Harry’s. Harry bites his lip and shakes his head.

‘No… no, I think I’d like that.’ Harry looks up at him with a blush on his cheeks.’very much.’

Louis brings his hand up to Harry’s cheek and cups it, he leans in and lets his cold lips touch Harry’s in a soft kiss.

***

They meet almost every day in the next two weeks, except for Christmas which they both spend with their families. They meet for coffee in a little café near Harry’s flat, dinner at a restaurant near Louis’ flat and on New Year’s Eve they watch the fireworks at the Thames together. Slowly they’re getting to know each other outside of the office, they discover they have a lot in common and also what they do not have in common.

‘I can’t skate, Louis; I’ll break my legs.’ Harry screams desperately as he holds on to Louis on the ice-rink, making them tumblel together onto the cold surface.

‘I can’t cook, I told you!’ Louis yells when the fire-alarm in Harry’s flat goes off, because Louis forgot to turn off the stove and the kitchen is covered in a cloud of smoke, that Louis tries to wave away with a tea towel.

At the office, it takes their co-workers only two weeks to find out that Harry and Louis are dating. Harry’s mother is delighted and Liam is flabbergasted.

Niall? He just shakes his head when Louis introduces Harry to him as his boyfriend with a smirk on his face.


End file.
